


sleepless nights and mocha shots ;

by julesbarrett



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance if you squint, Sons of Libertea, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesbarrett/pseuds/julesbarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's three in the morning when Hercules finds himself being dragged down to the coffee shop by his favorite Schuyler sister in need of a caffeine fix. </p>
<p>
  <em>a Sons of Libertea oneshot</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepless nights and mocha shots ;

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fihli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sons Of Libertea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052915) by [fihli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fihli/pseuds/fihli). 



> This is something to help fill the void in my life for Hercules/Peggy love. The Sons of Libertea AU belongs to Gab (aka fihli) and this is dedicated to her. Hope you guys enjoy!

_[cocktail glass emoji][sunflower emoji]_ **Margartiaville**

**PS:** Hey Hunkules.

**PS:** How much would it take to get you to open shop for me so I can get some mocha action??

**PS:** I'll totally bribe you with stuff.

**PS:** Like any kinds of stuff.

**PS:** Or I can bribe John if I need to.

**PS:** But I'd rather it just be you.

**HM:**  peg??

**HM:** its like 3 am

**HM:** what the fuck

**PS:** Is this a yes? A no? 

**PS:** Just name your price.

**PS:** I needs to get my mocha on. ASAP.

**PS:** Pretty please, Herc. 

**PS:** I'll be your bestie.

**PS:** For like ever.

**PS:** Herc?

**PS:** Come on man...

**HM:** chill woman, had to find shoes

**HM:** be there in 15 mins

**PS:** OMG I LOVE YOU!!!

**PS:** [heart eyes emoji][kissy face emoji][kissy face emoji]

**HM:** crazy woman

**PS:** LOOOOVE YOU!!!

* * *

Hercules was dragging his feet as he made his way down the few blocks between his apartment and Libertea. He couldn't believe he was out at 3 AM on a Tuesday because some girl wanted her freaking mocha bullshit. He didn't even know what he was doing with the coffee most of the time. Nine times out of time, it wound up tasting like shit. And considering she was used to the stuff John whipped up for her, he'd be useless. He should've just passed the message along to his roommate and let him deal with the youngest Schuyler sister. But he wouldn't have. Regardless of whatever absurd request she had for him, he would've caved and said yes. That was just how it was with Peggy. This girl... he didn't know what it was with her necessarily. She was pretty (gorgeous actually and the whole world knew it including her) and she certainly could make him laugh (his days had been filled with absurd snapchats and text messages since they'd first met). But there was something more to it that he was still trying to figure out. John would say he was whipped - actually had on a few occasions now with that shit eating grin and the bad imitation of whip cracking for full effect. He argued but here he was, showing up at the coffee shop in the middle of the night just for her. But could you be whipped when you weren't even dating the girl?

He didn't linger on the thoughts too long, running a hand over his tired face as he turned the corner. She was already there, sitting on the front steps waiting. It was the first time that he'd seen her looking anything less than perfectly put together. She didn't look bad - she never did - but it wasn't the look he was used to. Her hair was divided into two braids that looked like they hadn't been touched in at least twenty-four hours and her face was bare of any makeup, most notably the lack of her usual bright red lipstick he'd never seen her without. She had on an oversized Columbia sweatshirt that was practically swallowing her up and a pair of sweatpants covered in the Wonder Woman logo. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think she looked adorable. 

_Get it together, Mulligan_ , he scolded himself as he stopped next to her. She looked up when she noticed him, smiling a more tired version than what he was used to seeing. He could see the little circles under her eyes that he was more used to seeing on Alex's face than on hers. She looked like she hadn't slept recently and he couldn't help the wave of concern he felt as she stood up, backpack hooked over her shoulder. "I owe you like million favors for this, Wonder Boy."

"Everything okay, Peg?" he asked as he unlocked the front door, ushering her into the building before locking the door behind them. He didn't bother trying to comment on the stupid nicknames she used, the million references to the Disney film he shared a name with. He'd given up on that a few days after they'd first met, much to John's mixed amusement and frustration. She didn't respond at first, setting her bag down on the big table as he flipped on a few of the lights. "Peggy?" 

"Huh?" She looked up at him like she'd been lost in thought, snapping to attention when he gave her curious look. "Oh yeah. Yeah. Just have a paper due by like noon tomorrow - or today, I guess, technically - for my psycho lit professor and I need to write like ten more pages and the coffee at the library is just total shit."

"Can't guarantee mine will be any better," he replied, stepping behind the counter to get the coffee pot turned on as well as boiling some water for himself. Might as well have some tea while he was there. "John and Alex are a lot better with this thing than I am. So no promises or anything."

His back was to her but he could hear her climbing over the counter, biting back the chuckle that came thanks to the mental image. Of course she would choose to climb over the furniture instead of just walking around it. It wasn't really that much of a surprise. "I can make my own coffee," she offered, palm pressing against his back to get his attention. He pretended that he couldn't feel the heat of her palm through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. "I promise not to break anything."

He stepped out of her way, palms up in an easy surrender as he turned to face her. She quickly took his spot, grabbing what she needed. It seemed she knew more about the damn coffee makers and espresso machines than he did. "If you can make your own, why didn't you just do this at home?"

"You know Hercules, I'm starting to think you're not actually happy to be here with me." She was giving him a pointed look that he was positive she'd learned from Angelica. But the corners of her mouth were starting to turn upwards and her tone had a touch of playfulness to it. He just rolled his eyes in response, leaning back against the counter as he watched her. "Well, despite the fact that if you drop the last name Schuyler people automatically see dollar signs, the coffee pot we've got back at the apartment is like four years old and has been broken for two. I mean, why do you think we come here like a minimum of twice a day?"

"Oh come on. We both know you love to come here and ogle me for a couple hours like I'm some slab of meat. And Eliza's hard at work bringing Alex into the 21st century. Angelica - I don't really know what she likes about coming here but she's cool to have around." The first bit had been meant as joke, just some quick teasing but he didn't miss the blush brightening her cheeks as she kept busy with the espresso machine. He did his best to ignore the little flip he felt in his stomach at that sight and bit back the grin that wanted to take over. Her only response was a snort of laughter, keeping her focus on the coffee in front of her. He left her to it with a shake of his head as he fixed himself a cup of tea.

* * *

 

[French flag emoji] **Lafbaguette** [French flag emoji]

**GdM:** Hercules, mon ami, where are you?

**GdM:** Hercules?

**GdM:** _Merde_ , answer your phone.

_(3 missed phone calls from Gilbert du Motier)_

[3 turtle emojis] **turtle boy**

**JL:** dude wtf

**JL:** wheres my pancakes??

**JL:** seriously bro

**JL:** where the fuck are you??

_(1 attachment - John with bedhead and sad puppy eyes)_

[3 coffee cup emojis] **zero chill ham**

**AH:** Hey Laf said you were gone when he got up.

**AH:** Is everything okay Herc?

**AH:** Call us, we're worried, okay?

_(1 missed phone call from Alex Hamilton)_

* * *

 

Two hours, several cups of coffee with extra extra mocha, and one of the bags of chocolate covered espresso beans she'd found behind the counter later, Peggy was proud to say her words per minute were getting close to Angelica levels and she only needed another two and a half pages to finish. Herc had stayed up for an hour or so, drinking some kind of tea he'd brewed up before moving over to one of the large armchairs they had tucked in a corner. Somehow - she wasn't entirely sure how - he'd managed to curl his large frame into the chair in what had to be some kind of comfortable position and fell asleep, legs stretched out onto the table in front of him. She'd been listening to the soft sound of his snoring for the last forty-five minutes or so, finding it oddly relaxing. He had that effect on her, that weirdly comfortable calm feeling that could get her to just unwind no matter what. She hadn't figured out why or how he managed to get to her like that and it drove her a little crazy how much she enjoyed the feelings he caused. 

Normally, boys didn't have this kind of impact on her. She was Margarita Schuyler, Manhattan socialite known for picking up any pretty face and then tossing him aside three days later. After all, she'd learned from the best. But not Hercules Mulligan. No, Herc was the one who stuck, the one she'd snapchat with no matter how bad she looked or how late it was, the one she found herself going to more and more frequently for whatever excuse she could come up with. Whether it was her slight panic over school or being ridiculously excited about something stupid or just wanting someone to be around who she was pretty sure gave a damn. Her sisters had picked up on her affection for the boy and had been quick to tease her mercilessly about it. She denied everything but they all knew it was a load of crap. She was bordering on lovesick schoolgirl territory when it came to Herc and she hadn't even so much as kissed him. It was ridiculous and she hated it. Hated how much she cared about him.

She paused in her work, hitting save and giving her fingers a moment of relief. The little bit of coffee left in the bottom of her mug had reached room temperature at that point but she finished it off regardless. Stretching her legs, she got up for a refill, making her way through the quiet cafe. At this point, she'd probably helped herself to a hundred dollars worth of espresso and mocha shots - and of course she'd pay for it all once there a register turned on - so a few more wouldn't hurt. Besides, she needed to maintain her current caffeine/sugar high until she was finished with everything. Crashing before she'd finished would make this whole, crazy all-nighter a huge waste of time. 

Mug refilled, she sipped at her coffee, pausing long enough to snap a quick picture of Hercules sleeping and posting it to her instagram with a mildly embarrassing caption. And then she was back at her laptop, working hard as she hummed along to "Bitch Better Have My Money". She'd almost finished another page when she was pulled from her work by the sound of the front door opening. She looked up, feeling a bit like a kid caught up after bedtime, exchanging curious and confused looks with a concerned looking Lafayette. His gaze swept across the room, taking in his sleeping friend and then her pile of chaos on the table, mumbling something in French more to himself than to her. "Do I want to know what you two have been up to, _ami_?" he asked, eyebrow arched quizzically as a faint smirk played at his lips. 

"I needed like an IV of espresso and Wonder Boy over there was kind enough to help me out," she answered calmly enough, hating the fact that she knew her cheeks were heating up a bit at his question. But thankfully, he left the subject alone, chuckling quietly as he headed back to the kitchen. She sat there for a moment, awkwardly glancing between her sleeping friend and where the Frenchman had disappeared to. A minute or so passed before she went back to work, taking a large drink of her coffee and trying not to think on her crush.

* * *

[turtle emoji][artist palette emoji] **Monsieur Laurens**

**GdM:** I found Hercules.

**GdM:** He's at Libertea.

**GdM:** With Peggy Schuyler.

**JL:** WHAAAAT?!?!

**JL:** dude i fucking CALLED IT!!!

**JL:** wait - what the fuck are they doing??

**GdM:** He's asleep and she's writing something.

**GdM:** Homework perhaps.

**JL:** wtf?

**JL:** i need more info laf

**GdM:** That's all I know, John.

**JL:** gdi. ok.

* * *

Hercules had been moving at half speed all morning. Laf had woken him around 6:30 when John and Alex had shown up, telling him to run home, change clothes, and eat something before coming back to work. Peggy was still sitting there at her laptop, typing away with her earbuds in. She'd glanced up as he'd headed out, giving him a warm smile that made the ache he was feeling in his lower back worth having. He'd done as he was told - showered, ate a couple of Pop Tarts and a bowl of cereal, and threw on a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Things were in full swing with the morning rush by the time he got back, which meant the guys didn't have the time to give him a full blown interrogation. Peggy had moved to one of the smaller tables he noticed and had a new drink at her side (most likely her usual mocha shitstorm™ complete with a little puppy doodled onto the side of her cup). He'd left her alone to finish her paper, sending a quick snapchat of his tired face as he stood back in the kitchen before getting to work. She responded in typical fashion with three of snapchats of her own: a picture of her equally tired face smiling at him, one of her computer screen with the caption "ALMOST DONE!!" and a video of John singing a Fifth Harmony song at Alex that he assumed happened before he got back. 

The rest of the morning was spent wrangling tea barrels and dodging his friends' questions. Lafayette was nice enough about the matter, knowing his friend well enough to know that when Hercules didn't want to talk about something he wouldn't. But John and Alex? They didn't relent quite as easily. Alex was more curious thank anything else, just like he was when he got excited about anything. And John - well, John had been trailing after him every free moment they had, being a complete pain in his ass. And since it had been a little over a year since there'd been even a hint of Hercules having a love life, the other boy was clinging to the potential of the situation and being more of a jackass than usual. He kept going back and forth between either asking a million different questions or making absurd assumptions on the situation. The only thing he was grateful for was the fact that John had left the girl in question alone so far. 

By the time the lunch rush had come to an end and the shop had almost emptied out, Hercules had managed to get John off his back for the time being with some help from Alex. It didn't hurt that Burr had come in and the boy now had someone else to harass for the time being. There might've also been a threat about him being shoved into the pastry case if he didn't knock it off but they all knew he wasn't entirely serious about it. Much to his surprise, Peggy was still there. She'd moved again, this time to the chair that he'd fallen asleep in the night before. Her laptop had been put away so he was assuming she'd finished up the paper she'd been working on. Her legs were curled up under her and when he took a second look he realized she'd dozed off at some point. He didn't blame her. After all, she'd looked relatively exhausted when he'd first shown up in the early hours of the morning. But a coffee shop wasn't exactly the best place to be napping, at least not while it was open for business. He went over and gave her shoulder a quick shake, getting no response outside of some mumbling and her curling up in the chair more. Trying to figure out what to do with the sleeping girl, he got Eliza's number from Alex and tried calling in reinforcements.

"Hello?" Eliza answered on the third ring, the polite confused tone to her voice that was normal with a number you didn't know. 

"Hey, Eliza, it's Hercules. From over at Libertea." He found himself cringing a bit as he spoke, hearing the awkwardness in his own voice. He wasn't sure why. He'd gotten along just fine with Eliza whenever she came in. But then again, he was usually talking to Peggy as well when she was there and that tended to make it a little more comfortable. But that was beside the point. 

"Oh hey," she quickly said, voice switching to the bubbly tone he was more familiar with. "Hey, what's up? Sorry I just didn't recognize the number and I wasn't really sure who would be calling. And well, not to be like rude or anything and it's totally fine that you're calling but um, why exactly are you calling? Is everything okay? Oh god. Wait - what did Peggy do? Did she break something? I swear to god..."

He had to hold back a laugh at her rambling, glancing down at her sleeping sister for a moment. "No, no, everything's - everything's fine. It's just, well, Peggy's kind of been here all day working on some major paper of hers-"

"Oh right. The one for her classic lit class. Oh, she finished it right? Please tell me she did because she's been procrastinating for weeks and I think if she doesn't get it in on time her professor's going to flip."

"No, I'm pretty sure she finished it and everything. But like I said she's been here all day and well... She kind of fell asleep in one of the chairs and I can't get her to wake up and I'm not really sure what to do with her." He ran a hand over the top of his head, frowning at the predicament at hand. In the back of his mind, he could feel his friends all watching him curiously from behind the bar but he did his best to ignore it. 

He could hear Eliza's heavy sigh on the other end of the line and he wasn't sure if that was going to be a bad thing or not. "I'm guessing she was kind of hyped up on coffee earlier? Like more than a normal person should have?" He didn't answer but she didn't wait for a confirmation; she knew her sister well enough to know the answer without him having to tell her. "She does this sometimes, puts off a big project and then stays up for ungodly hours with way too much caffeine to get it all done. Unfortunately she's not gonna wake up for anything less than a bomb going off. And I would come and get her but I've got classes till six and Ang is helping our mom out with a dinner party this afternoon." There was another pause as if the girl was contemplating what she was about to ask of him. "Look, I know this is probably super inconvenient but can you just get her somewhere safe or whatever so she can sleep it off? At least until I can come and make sure she gets home okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He didn't hesitate in his answer, knowing that he was more concerned with her being okay than anything else. He thought for a moment, both ends of the conversation quiet. Washington's office was out of the question just in case he decided to come in for the day. He wasn't about to have to explain to his boss why he'd brought a girl to the shop in the middle of the night. Trying to get her back to her own apartment would most likely wind up being more trouble than it was worth in the grand scheme of things. "How about I just take her back to our apartment? It's just a couple blocks away from the shop and she can crash there as long as she needs to. I know none of the guys will mind."

"That's perfect. Thank you so much. I'll text you when I'm done with classes and we can figure something out okay?"

They both said quick goodbyes before he was tucking his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He left Peggy alone for the moment, ducking back into the kitchen where Lafayette was working on some more scones for the afternoon. He quickly explained things and did his best to ignore the eyebrow waggling he was getting from the Frenchman. By the time he'd finished explaining it all he'd been all but order to "take his woman home" and not come back from the rest of the day. He hesitated for a moment but in the end figured he wouldn't be that much help in the shop anyway. So he'd simply nodded in agreement and gone back out to gather up the sleeping girl. Hooking her backpack over his shoulder, he scooped her up out of the chair and made his way to the door, hearing John complain as he left, "How come he gets the day off to go play house with a Schuyler sister?"

* * *

 

[crown emoji] **actual disney princess™** [crown emoji]

**ES:** MARGARITA SCHUYLER

**ES:** YOU CALL ME AS SOON AS YOUR UP

**ES:** I WANT DETAILS ASAP

**ES:** SPECIFICALLY ABOUT YOU AND HERCULES

**ES:** [4 heart eyes emojis]

**ES:** Love you sis. [heart emoji]

* * *

 

Peggy was well aware of the fact that she wasn't in her own bed before she even opened her eyes. For starters, it smelled nothing like her own sheets. After all the years of living with her sisters, she was used to the mixture of fabric softener and faint perfumes lingering on her bed no matter how recently the sheets had been washed. These smelled like fabric softener as well but there was also something similar to Old Spice and the faint scent of the coffee shop on them as well. She couldn't help breathe it in as she found herself burrowing under the blankets some more. Then, there was the fact that she generally had enough pillows on her bed to make a small mountain. From what she could tell, the bed she was currently on had only two instead of her usual twelve. Even from where she'd buried herself under the warm blankets, she could hear the sound of a guy's voice, something that definitely was a rarity back at her own place. So reluctantly, she pulled the covers down and sat up, glancing around the room. 

It took her about three seconds to figure out it was Hercules' room. Between the mannequin, the Star Wars poster, and the robe covered in various embroidered designs draped over a chair, there wasn't anyone else she'd attribute this room to. But it did lead to the question of how did she get there? Last thing she'd remembered was being curled up in the chair at Libertea, a fresh mocha shitstorm on the table and playing Neko Atsume on her phone. Her brain went through the likely scenarios and she could feel the embarrassment creeping up when she realized she had to have fallen asleep in the shop. _Shit..._

She'd known at the start of her academic panic that it would all end with her crashing hard from her caffeine high. She'd just assumed that she would've made it home before that happened. In all honesty, it could've gone worse. She could've fallen asleep on the subway, again, which would've led to some crazy intense lectures from her sisters. And while she wasn't exactly thrilled that Herc had seen her in all her passed out embarrassing glory, she knew he wouldn't judge her too harshly. She was about to leave the comfy bed and go track down her friend when she felt the slight vibration in the pocket of her sweatpants from her phone. Checking, she saw half a dozen texts from her sister as well as a missed phone call. She knew she needed to deal with that before she did anything else.

Eliza picked up before the second ring, not even greeting her sister before diving into her rambling. "Margarita Schuyler, what in the world were you thinking, pulling that all nighter crap again? I told you like two weeks ago to start working on this project. I mean, come on."

"Well, good morning to you too, Liza," she replied sarcastically, flopping back down on the bed. "How's your day been? Mine's been just fine thanks for asking."

She could practically hear her sister rolling her eyes on the other end of the line but then she actually did hear the soft laugh and felt herself relax a bit. "You realize you drive me up the freaking wall, worrying about you most days, right."

"I know but you love me so it's all good."

Eliza let out another small laugh at her sister's antics and just as quickly as it had started, any frustration or tension was gone. "Dork. So you sound like you're in a pretty good mood despite having a caffeine hangover? You get your paper submitted? You having fun over at Hercules'?"

Peggy felt her face grow warm almost instantly at her sister's inflection, knowing exactly what she was trying to imply. It didn't help matters that she was very much aware of the fact that she was curled up in his bed. "Yes, mom, I got everything finished, edited and turned in on time. And if by fun, you mean catching up on some desperately needed sleep, then yes. It's been a blast."

"Catching up on sleep by yourself or with some company?" There was that damn inflection again.

"Seriously, Elizabeth?" she whined into the phone, wanting to bury herself under a rock somewhere. The only response she got was her sister's laughter, which didn't necessarily help matters at all. "Look, I'm fine, everything's fine. I'll be home later, okay?" She didn't wait for an answer, ending the call and tossing her phone to the side. She laid there for a moment, rubbing the sleep and embarrassment from her face before rolling off the bed. She left her phone and backpack behind as she made her way through the apartment curiously. She found the boy she'd just been discussing sitting on the couch, a pile of laundry next to him that he seemed to be in the process of folding. He glanced up when he heard her come into the room, offering up a warm smile as she curled up into the open spot in an armchair. "Hey there, Wonder Boy."

"Evening, Sleeping Beauty," he shot back with no hesitation as he set a folded t-shirt onto the coffee table. "Nice to see you've finally joined us back in the land of the living. Feeling better?"

She didn't miss the hint of concern in his voice and felt the quick round of butterflies in her stomach thanks to it. She gave him a warm smile back to him, head tilting against the side of the chair. "Much better, thanks." She paused, hands fiddling the sleeves of her sweatshirt before she looked back at him. "Thanks for putting up with my crazy ass today. It's probably the last thing you needed, some caffeine addict dragging you out of bed before dawn."

He waved her comments aside, shaking his head a bit. "Don't worry about it. It was kind of fun to witness. Besides I've been promised like a million favors and I plan on cashing in on all of those." She laughed a little louder at that, smiled a little wider, relaxed a little more. "Now what do you say I cash one of those in, you help me finish this up and then we can order some Chinese and watch a movie?"

"I suppose I can manage that," she replied, grabbing a t-shirt from the pile. "But I refuse to touch any of John's boxers. That's a line I ain't about to cross."

* * *

 

[coffee cup emoji] **A. Ham** [coffee cup emoji]

**AH:** So we just got home  & Herc's cuddling with your sister

**ES:** WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!!!

**ES:** Send me a pic!!

**AH:** What? Why?

**ES:** Don't ask questions, Alex! Just do it!

**AH:** Okay, hold on.

_(1 attachment - Peggy and Hercules cuddling on the couch)_

**ES:** OMG

**ES:** They're so cute! [heart eyes emoji]

**ES:** Keep me posted!

**AH:** Lol. Okay, Liza.

* * *

 

Hercules didn't even notice when his roommates finally came home for the day. He had his legs stretched out onto the coffee table, eating beef and broccoli out of the container with a pair of chopsticks as they watched Guardians of the Galaxy. Peggy was stretched out next to him, legs draped across his lap as she picked out pieces of orange chicken with her fingers. They'd had a running commentary going throughout the movie, half of it dedicated to the movie and half just a bunch nonsense that they found themselves bringing up. It was comfortable, so damn comfortable, just having her there on the couch with him as they chilled and hung out. It was different than when she'd come by the shop for a few hours or when they'd run out and grab lunch some days. It was more relaxed and more intimate. It was the kind of thing he could see himself getting used to. Even if it did mean her occasionally stealing his food and making fun of his opinions. 

They'd been bickering about Gamora vs. Nebula for the last ten minutes when he noticed the three heads poking around the corner, watching them curiously. He immediately fixed his supposed friends with a glare but none of them were very phased by it. Lafayette wasn't bothering to hide the wide smirk on his face, Alex looked like he was taking a picture of them, and John looked like he was on the verge of falling over from laughing. This wasn't how he wanted the night to end. But he knew there was no avoiding the embarrassment that his friends would no doubt provide. 

Apparently, Peggy picked up on what his friends were up to as well. "Want to see if I can hit John with some orange chicken from here?" she whispered as she leaned closer to Herc, a smirk on her lips. He chuckled, nodding in agreement. It took a whole minute and four pieces of chicken before they could hear John cursing at them and running to the kitchen to find something to retaliate with. 


End file.
